Kurucho Yami
Yami is a Magic Soul S-Class Mage, he is a member of the Raven Tail Guild. In his spare time, he is often around in markets or experimenting with new magical equipment. He likes the peace and is himself very calm. Although he is in Raven Tail he harbors no grudge against Fairy Tail. Appearance Yami is a young large man, he has red hair that he combs back and blue eyes, which are rarely seen because he is wearing a black blindfold. He has a friendly face, which runs to slightly pointed. He usually wears a wise shirt, black jeans and black shoes, he will find the most comfortable this outfit is there. At his belt he wears the pants to be another small belt with Lakrimas, and a key ring with gate keys which he himself has invented. 'Personality' Yami has a rather quiet character and does often bored, but can when it comes to his friends or guildmates are very short-tempered. He keeps mostly because they radiate a calming energy in the vicinity of water (sea or rivers, lakes). He enjoys spending time with his girlfriend Maika and is very open to it. He does not like to participate in contests or battles generally he is more the brains behind the thing he is a brilliant strategist and considered a situation only from a distance, he bit her a picture of the event has made. He bides and always tries to find a way that spares him the most work and it's easy to be in without much fight master of the situation. Through its ability to sense magic, he knows where a person who resides in its environment and can determine what kind of magic use his enemies before they have seen it over head. Yumi loves to experiment what is already often brought to collapse the roof of the Guild. Since her encounter with the other guild members with him always very wary of whom he asks them if they would not try out his new invention, since he need someone for testing. Any thing which he can not give in, whom he might get something out to make it at the end, no matter how long it takes. 'History' Kurucho born in Hargeon. His mother died shortly after his birth from an illness, he spent much time with his father, who was a magician and Driving dealer. This noticed Kuruchos talent by feeling Magic energy and showed him how to used it. His father had made him fending of traveling to a magician from that can survive the end, despite his lack of eyesight itself. Kurucho learned on the many trips a lot about nature and the world of commerce. He always thought he would take over his father's business when he was old enough, but he met on the market of Magnolia a man named Ivan Dorea, who was in search of members of his guild Raven Tail. Ivan offered Kurucho to his guild to come because he still carries According to Ivan great potential. Kurucho overwhelmed by this proposal, to belong to a Mages Guild accepted the offer. Now he was raised by his 13 years on, Ivan (his son). Kurucho is now 21 and is usually due to S-rank missions go, though he was never allowed to take part in the S-Class mage exam part because of his eye impairment, Ivan felt that he nevertheless the skill and knowledge muster the missions without examination to master. After Kurucho came from an S-Rank mission, he met Gajeel, which he only times stupid accosts from the side, because he thought he was someone else from the guild was namely a Dragonslayer and thus the same appearance as Gajeel had. Last resending but then they became friends, even though they have exactly opposite characters. Even Gajeel who is still in Fairy Tail they are good and do missions together many times when Gajeel is back on a spy mission for Fairy Tail. He can also eat that booty tho. 'Magic and Abilities' Synthesis (合成, '' Gousei ) Synthesis use the power from every thing arownd the Mage, so you can use them as yours. *'Hiki Nami''' (比企ナミ, '' Hiki Nami ) Kurucho deprives his environment (no organism) magical energy to refill his magical energy or to heal to his wounds and diseases. It all turns to dust and sand. *'Kawa''' (カワ, '' Kawa ) Kurucho derives his magical energy into other people to heal them or whom they are magicians whose energy to fill back up. '''Soul of Magic' (マジックの魂, '' Majikku No Tamashii ) This magic use the pure magic power befor a mage gave her a form or attribute. So this magic is more power full as other magic. *'Kurai Cho''' (来宮町, '' Kinomiya Machi ) Kurucho formed from pure arcane magic a purple butterfly whom he touched something piece by piece sucks his magical energy to multiply his self. These butterflies explode in a wave of magical energy that ever after she sucked whose magical energy, causes other effects (Eismage = Frost Nova) *'Tamashi no Oto''' (魂のないおと, '' Tamashii Nonaioto ) Produced on his wrists over the hand and forearm extending blades depending on the on what kind of ground the caster is to have different characteristics. (Earth = In case of contact shockwave (Stone = glaciations, (This counts as rock any type of stone, precious stones, coal, metal (exception) Wood burns Water burns, (this also includes ice) Air = Lightning *'Kurai Kawa''' (クライ·カワ, '' Kurai · Kawa ) The caster is immersed in the flow of magic, thereby increasing his speed. '''Guild Magic' (ギルドマジック, '' Girudomajikku ) *'Raven Soul(passive) (レイヴンの魂 , '' Reivun No Tamashii ) Allows the user of this magic the air, as required, to use as a solid surface. (This magic is active as long as the mage guild carries the character of Raven tail. *'Raven Rain (レイヴン雨 , '' Reivun Ame ) Does it rain in the target area raven feathers which, when they come into contact with someone who does not close his eyes, take the vision for 3 hours. 'Equipment' '''Belt' (ベルト, '' Beruto ) Belt with embedded Lakrimas '''Gate Gard key' (ゲートガードキー, '' Ge^toga^doki^ ) Gate Gard key (opens a portal to the Guild) (invented by Yami) '''Sage Paper' (セージ紙, '' Se^ji kami ) Sage paper tokens from master Ivan 'Trivia''' Category:Male Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Raven Tail Category:S-Class Mage